Siempre
by Nevalainen
Summary: Por el día de las madres! 20 años atrás Temperance Brennan nunca se hubiese imaginado estar ahí, con sus dos chicos Booth- Inspirado en el capitulo 4x25 así que puede considerarse spoiler.


"¿y donde carajos se metió Kaos?" Dirán ustedes! Y yo les responderé con verdadera irresponsabilidad un "por ahí, por ahí" jejejeje ya en serio, este día es especial! (por lo menos aquí) y dedico, obviamente, este fics a la mujer que por más tiempo me ha soportado y me ha tenido que amar incondicionalmente por tanto, tanto tiempo que ni ella misma sabe la verdad cuando es!

A Mi madre! Por ser la mujer más fantástica en la tierra y por tener el orgullo de tenerla como madre! FELIZ DÍA! Y ojala la pases fantástico con mis hermanos al estar yo en la distancia.

Sin más preámbulo a los demás les digo, esperen que el caos en Kaos esta apenas comenzando y las largas esperas al final siempre valen la pena.

Este corto, por otra parte, esta inspirado en el capitulo 4x25 así que personalmente les recomiendo ver el capitulo antes de leer este fics, también se recomienda que, una vez leído, xD vuelvan a leerlo! Y ahora si que si sin más preámbulos les dejo esta historia y se les agradece de antemano la lectura!

_**Siempre**_

-Seeley a donde vamos?- pregunto por casi décima vez, escuchando la risa divertida de Parker desde el asiento trasero al saberla incapaz de poder aguantar una sorpresa.

- ya te dije Huesos… no sabrás hasta que lleguemos!- su gemido de desesperación solo aumento la risa de ambos hombres.

-Huesos ¡vamos! Descansa en tu asiento y despreocúpate… ¡vas a amar esta sorpresa!-la voz de Parker desde el asiento de atrás le hizo sonreír. Incapaz de decirle no a la tan afamada sonrisa de encanto que ambos poseían y que desde que la habían sacado temprano esa mañana, no habían dejado de ocupar.

-saben que odio las sorpresas.- murmuro con la vista clavada en la ventana.

-corrección: odias las sorpresas que no son de tus chicos Booth ¿no es cierto Park?- su voz siempre tan terca y obstinada le hizo sonreír, sobre todo cuando escucho la risa y confirmación de Parker desde su puesto. ¿Cómo era posible que entre los dos se encargaran de sacarla de su trabajo para esas fechas? Todavía era un misterio para ella, pero sin duda, un misterio que disfrutaba demasiado.

Volviendo su rostro hacia Parker, admiro los cambios que el chico había tenido. Ahora, con ya veintisiete años era casi un insulto llamarlo chico, pero para ella, siempre lo seria. Sus lentes y ojos centrados en una revista forense que recordaba haber informado como desaparecida de su escritorio hace dos días lo mantenía completamente extasiado y ausente de las ridículas canciones que Seeley cantaba con la radio.

Si hace veinte años le hubiesen dicho que estaría ahora, siendo arrastrada por sus dos amados hombres hacia quien sabe que lugar para celebrar un día comercial, se había reído, quizás hasta haber acusado de demencia a quien osara decir tales cosas pero ahora con los años encima, todas las cosas que Seeley Booth y Ángela Montenegro le intentaron meter a presión en la cabeza, finalmente le habían llegado y ahora no había ni un minuto en su vida en que no agradeciera por todo lo ocurrido… quizás regresaría el tiempo para intentar quitar ese maldito tumor antes, pero al final, aceptaba su aparición como parte clave para el radical cambio en su vida.

-¿Huesos estas bien?-pregunto Seeley a su lado y ella al tener la vista clavada en Parker admiro como la preocupación se escribía en su rostro apenas lo escuchaba hablar y subía la vista de la revista para comprobar por si mismo su estado: tan iguales los dos.

-Estoy bien… solo estaba recordando…- su voz suave hizo sonreír a ambos en nostalgia y Seeley estiro la mano del manubrio para entrelazar sus dedos después de compartir apenas una mirada. Dejando que Parker fuese quien se preocupara de mantenerla en una conversación fluida para impedirle los recuerdos.

- Ayer con Emily estuvimos pensando en la forma de reconciliar nuevamente a sus padres… al parecer la tía Ángela de nuevo se enojo con el tío Jack por quedarse todo el día identificando ciertas muestras… - comenzó a narrar Parker y, automáticamente, su mente se traslado al rostro de la hija de sus mejores amigos y que, aunque Parker lo negara a vivas voces, tenia atrapado por completo su corazón.

- Tú y Emily deberían mantenerse al margen…- le contesto divertida.- sabes que Jack y Ange tienen esa manía de romper y volver a cada rato… están acostumbrados a su rutina y no creo que por meter la nariz ahí obtengan otro resultado. – la risa de Seeley se escucho por todo el auto.

- Sabes Park… deberías pensar en como pedirle una cita decente a Emily en vez de arreglar la caótica vida amorosa de sus padres- dijo en broma y ella no pudo hacer más que mover la cabeza en desacuerdo al verle sonreír ampliamente después de echarle una mirada por el espejo a Parker quien ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se preparaba para contestar.

- JA, JA… muy chistoso… Emily y yo sólo somos compañeros- la risa de Seeley no se hizo esperar.

- OH… espera ¿Dónde eh escuchado esa frase antes?- dijo sarcástico mientras la miraba, haciéndole toser y aumentando más el sonrojo de Parker.

- OK ustedes dos… dejen las muestras de testosterona si no quieren verme sacándolos del auto y dejándolos en mitad de la nada mientras vuelvo mi laboratorio.- respondió ella antes de que cualquiera de los dos siguiera con el loco juego que siempre tenían, llevándose al borde de la incomodidad nada más para ver quien soportaba más o menos.

- Si mami- dijeron ambos en broma, con sus idénticas sonrisas y ella no tuvo más que sonreír ante la evidente diversión que ambos tenían siempre que la veían maternalmente preocupada por su extraña interacción.

Media hora más adelante el silencio se había acentuado del todo dentro de la SUV, momento que aprovecho ella para recordar cuanto había cambiado su vida en esos veinte años. Sus amigos, aunque seguían en contacto ya casi no se veían del todo. Ángela, después de su sexto embarazo había decidido quedarse en casa para criar a sus hijos, pero nunca logró despegar del todo a Hodgins de su laboratorio.

El entomólogo, aunque ahora prácticamente hacía esporádicas participaciones en los casos, se mantenía trabajando en el Jefersonia con ella, Parker, Emily y Laura, esta ultima era la segunda hija de la pareja y, al igual que su padre, tenía un amor incondicional hacia los insectos y partículas que era muy difícil de explicar.

Cam, por otra parte, había dejado su puesto como jefa aludiendo el no poder soportar la llegada de una nueva generación, ya que le hacía sentir vieja, pero igualmente se paseaba esporádicamente por las instalaciones para ayudar en algún caso difícil o simplemente para saludar.

El puesto de Ángela, fue cubierto por su primogénita, Emily, quien igual de loca que su madre, era quien mantenía la alegría y las bromas en el laboratorio así como también las conspiraciones que claramente heredo de su padre.

Sweets era otro que se había mantenido, no con tanta frecuencia en sus casos haciendo perfiles pero bien mantenía las visitas constantes en el laboratorio para ver como les iba a todos. La madurez al psicólogo le había sentado de maravilla y ella muchas veces se encontró riendo al ver todas las similitudes que este parecía haber adaptado de Booth después de sus años de interacción. Definitivamente, el psicólogo para ella era como un hermano pequeño en su extraña familia si es que no un hijo, ya que últimamente sus conversaciones más parecían de madre-hijo al tener él tantas dudas de cómo proceder con las locuras racionales de su esposa embarazada, Daisy.

Ella, por otra parte, aunque se mantenía indemne en el laboratorio se había transformado en la cabeza del equipo, tomando el puesto de Cam y pasando mucho más tiempo en identificaciones viejas que en los casos ya que Parker, después de acogerse bajo su custodia. Se había transformado en el mejor antropólogo forense dentro de la ciudad.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se le formo en el rostro al recordar los días en que ella le instruía y compartía hasta el más mínimo fragmento de conocimiento para hacerle el mejor. Siempre bajo la mirada un tanto celosa de Seeley quien, aunque los acompañaba a todas sus expediciones alrededor del mundo y estuvo presente en la completa formación de Parker, estaba muy lejos de dejar su camino como agente del FBI. Disfrutando, demasiado para su gusto, su puesto de agente especial mientras exhibía sus llamativos cinturones y corbatas que ya eran leyenda dentro de los pasillos de la agencia.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Llegamos!- la euforia del mismo la hizo salir de su ensoñación y completamente confundida al no ver más a su alrededor que árboles, un camino de tierra y nubes, bajo del auto justo cuando Parker llegaba a su lado y colocaba sus manos sobre sus ojos para taparle la vista.

- !OK Huesos! La sorpresa esta justo a unos pasos- riendo ante la infantil felicidad de ambos, ella se dejo guiar a ciegas, saboreando con felicidad la entrega total que tenía ante sus chicos al ser capaz de dejarse arrastrar a ciegas a un lugar completamente desconocido sólo porque ellos querían.

El sonido de un río a la distancia y el viento arrullando contra las hojas en los árboles del camino de tierra en donde Seeley había estacionado le aviso que estaban a las afueras de virginia. El aire completamente limpio la relajo por completo y todas las preocupaciones o excusas que le había dado a ambos hombres cuando la sacaron temprano de casa ese día desaparecieron por completo.

- Ahora mamá… abre los ojos...- le dijo Parker al oído después de quitar sus manos y el sol le obligo a llevar una mano a la frente para bloquear los rayos y poder admirar lo que tenía en frente.

A apenas unos pasos, una cabaña, lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a su familia pero sin verse ostentosa, estaba en frente. El río que antes escuchó pasaba a apenas unos metros de la construcción y un gran árbol de cerezo crecía al lado de la casa con un columpio de madera hecho desde una de sus ramas.

Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro silenciosas mientras llevaba ambas manos a la boca, incapaz de transmitir la ola de sentimientos que la golpeaba ante la vista que tenia en frente. Sus dos hombres, caminaron hacia la reja blanca, a no más de diez pasos de donde se encontraba, mientras esperaban silencioso su reacción.

_Ve… es tú familia… _

Le escucho decir al viento al acariciar su rostro y la risa que nació en su garganta aumento las lagrimas en su rostro incomodando a ambos hombres que se miraban entre si nervioso al verla caminar hasta ellos en ese estado.

-Dios… es tan… perfecta…- susurro y Seeley, intuitivo como era, estiro los brazos hasta llegar a ella y acurrucarla en su pecho. Era perfecto, se dijo nuevamente, ahogando el llanto sobre su pecho mientras sentía los brazos de Parker unirse al abrazo.

- Feliz día de las madres Huesos- le escucho decir a ambos mientras Seeley apretaba más el abrazo, sorprendiéndola al escuchar su voz tambaleante al estar también llorando y ella, por un minuto dejo de abrazarlos a ambos para ver sus rostros cubiertos en lágrimas.

- Es el regalo perfecto chicos- susurro conmocionada, quitando las lágrimas del rostro de sus dos hombres para después besarlos a cada uno en sus mejillas.

- no estábamos seguros si te iba a gustar la idea- admitió Parker después de rodear su brazo por la cintura y colocar su rostro en su hombro derecho, dejando que Seeley hiciera lo mismo pero desde su otro lado.

- Esto es más de lo que hubiera esperado para hoy- confesó sin preocuparse de las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro. Disfrutando el abrazo de sus dos hombres favoritos mientras les acariciaba a ambos el cabello, sintiendo como el viento los rodeaba.

- Me gustaría que papá estuviera con nosotros- susurro Parker y Seeley a su lado derramo un par de lágrimas apoyándose más en ella.- a mí también hermanote… apuesto que hubiera dejado a mamá con sólo ver la sala de juegos.

Los tres rieron en el recuerdo y Temperance Brennan cerro los ojos, respirando hondamente el aire que había a su alrededor. Disfrutando el paisaje que tenia en frente y el regalo que su dos amados hijos le habían construido.

-Él siempre estará con nosotros.- dijo y ambos hombres la miraron levemente confundidos al verla sonreír ampliamente cuando una ventisca calida de aire pasó entre ellos.

…_Siempre…_


End file.
